Something More
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: A songfic based on 'Something More' by Secondhand Serenade. Luna, the newest member of the Leverage team, gets trapped in a sticky situation and has to rely on the rest of her team to get her out. Will they? Will Eliot, her lover, get her out?


Dark blue eyes fluttered open, standing out in stark contrast against her pasty white skin and thick eyeliner that had ran down her cheeks. Blood dripped down into her eyes, flowing freely from the large cut on her forehead. With fuzzy vision and a pounding head, she attempted to see what was going on though she couldn't see it clearly. Squinted, she managed to see several large, burly looking men who wore expensive black suits. All of their backs were turned to her, their voice reaching her ears as they spoke to someone who was hidden from her line of sight. In her dazed condition, she couldn't make out who it was.

Sitting there, tied to a desk chair with several pieces of thick rope, she allowed her mind to trail back to the time before she got hit over the head with a large piece of wood. The last thing she could recall were the voices of Nate and Sophie, screaming through her ear piece after she screwed up the whole con. In a moment of confusion, her southern accent slipped, drawing the attention of every man in the room without her actually realizing it until it was too late. Though their voices and words were a comfort to her, she knew that even they couldn't tell her the right words. The words that would help her escape the situation she got herself into.

_**I lie awake again, my bodies feeling paralyzed  
I can't remember when  
I didn't live through this disguise  
The words you said to me  
They couldn't set me free**_

'I'm stuck until they get here… if they even decide the come in the first place. They shouldn't. They should get out of town before this lot gets the chance to follow them. I can't let them get hurt because of me. Not my family. Not him.'

_**I'm stuck here in this life i didn't ask for  
There must be something more,  
Do we know what we're fighting for?**_

"T-They won't be coming." She called, stuttering over her first word while inwardly flinching at the stabbing feeling in her head. She showed weakness to them. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

'We're coming to get you Lu. Don't panic.' Nate's voice. Without letting them see, she cautiously moved her head to the left, feeling something shift slightly in her ear. In a moment, all her hopes were answered, they could hear her! She could hear them! But they couldn't come for her.

"What did you just say Bitch?" One of her guards asked, striking her with the back of his right hand, causing her head to whip sharply to the right. Growling at the stinging sensation, she spat in his face.

"They're not going to come for me. I'm not important enough. You see, every team member plays a part. Nate is the mastermind. Sophie is our grifter. Eliot is the hit man. Hardison is our tech god hacker man and Parker is the foxy little woman who could get the Mona Lisa in 10 minutes."

"Then what are you?" he snarled, glaring into her eyes.

_**Breathe in breathe out**_

"I'm not important to them. Not as important as the others anyway. You see, I'm the fall guy. Someone to take the prison time but nothing more." She explained, closing her eyes for a moment when the others yelled their protests.

"I've had so many masks over the years. So many names to remember and accents to perfect. One minute I'm a vegetarian, the next I'm a confederate who eats nothing but meat."

_**And all these masks we wore  
We never knew what we had in store**_

"So, if you're not important, I could shoot you right now?" The man questioned, pressing the barrel of his revolver against her forehead, resting between her eyes.

_**Breathe in**_

"Yes…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

_**Breathe out**_

Suddenly, the warehouse was filled with the sound of banging as doors were kicked open, followed by the thunder of a thousand different footsteps. The noise was enough to cause her to wince, the sound making her head hurt like hell but she didn't have time to dwell. A moment later, she felt her bounds lift, falling into her lap. Looking up, she met the green eyes of her best friend and lover.

_**The storm is rolling in**__**  
The thunders loud it hurts my ears**__**  
Im paying for my sins**__**  
And its gunna rain for years and years**_

"Elliot." She murmured, smiling softly. Raising a hand, he gently cupped her cheeks, his fingers caressing the welt from where someone's hand had met her face.

"You are nobody's fall guy baby. Do you understand?"

_**Breathe in breathe out**_

"Yeah. I do. Now, what's with the cops?"

"We messed with mobsters… not the best ground to stand on so Nate called in a couple of favors from the police department."

_**Breathe in breathe out**_

Slipping an arm around her waist, he yanked her body into his then pressed their lips tightly together, not caring about anyone who was looking at the pair. He had nearly lost her.


End file.
